Caught!
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Edward teaches Renesmee a lesson about sneaking in all hours of the night.(Please note: Renesmee is eighteen in this fic.) Edward/Renesmee. Incest. Mature themes.


Caught!

By Annabelle Naugthy Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Edward teaches Renesmee a lesson about sneaking in all hours of the night. Edward/Renesmee. Incest. Mature themes.

Author notes: Another one of my ideas. Hope you enjoy it. Also, please note that Renesmee is at least 18 in this fic.

* * *

''I had an awesome time, Jacob.'' Renesmee giggled as she held on to Jacob's arm. Walking through the forest towards her house.

''Yeah, me too. I had even more time when we went under the beaches...''He growled as he wrapped his arms around her waist turning her around lifting her up in his arms giving her a kiss on the lips. ''I wish I can stay with you longer.''

''Aww...''She cooed rubbing her nose against his. ''I wish you can too. but you know dad. He would kill me. He caught me sneaking in the house twice...take that back. Once sneaking in the second you were in my bed.''

''Ah, Yes, Seth's birthday. He wasn't the only birthday boy.''

''Oh You...''Renesmee replied as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

''And yet,you're sneaking into the house again,'' Jacob laughed.

''I was horny!'' Renesmee admitted. ''I need a release.''

''Yeah, So was I. Being a werewolf, you're always horny.''

Renesmee Laughed.

''Are you sure I should accompany you?''

Renesmee made a frown. ''Of course not. I don't want my dad to hurt you.'' She gave him a kiss on his temple.'' I will be fine.'' Jacob put her gently down on the ground pulling her close in a bear hug. ''Goodnight Renesmee. And remember, if you need anything, I will be a howl away,'' He joked. Causing Renesmee to burst out laughing.

''See you tomorrow.'' She waved. ''And please work on the jokes.''

''Hey, a man can try can he?''With that, he phrased running towards the dark forest. with Jacob gone, she turned towards the house swallowing a lump in her throat. ''Here we go.''

She lightly pushed the door of her bedroom balcony before softly steeping inside. Just as she stepped inside, she felt something grabbed her waist letting out a shout as she was thrown on the bed with a soft grunt. Her mind rushed quickly to know the one person who attacked her.

''Renesmee...''The light clicked on and there stood Edward standing in the room. His eyes full of anger highly shade of golden.

''D-dad,'' Renesmee began as she stood up from her bed trying her best to act normal.

''Where have you been?''

''Where Have I been?'' Renesmee repeated. looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a red mini dress with black boots and not a pair of pajamas so saying she was sleepwalking was not an option.

''Um...I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a late night walk.''

Edward only reply was folding his arms Renesmee could tell that he wasn't burying it.

''I see you have the smell of so-called ''late night walk'' all over you.''

Nope. he wasn't buying it.

''You were with Jacob?''

Avoiding her father eyes, Renesmee replied, ''Yes...But dad-''

''Say no more Renesmee,'' Edward replied raising his hand. ''Go into the bathroom and freshen yourself up. I'll like you to meet me in my bedroom when you're done.'' And with that he turned and walked out of the door.

Renesmee stood very still while she took her shower wondering what her father had in mind this time. She was in a shit load in trouble...all because of her sexual urge. It's not like she couldn't help it. She was a vampire/Human Hybid for crying out loud! She had to deal with normal urge mixed with the wild vampire... and to think her father would understand. What is he going to do with me she asked herself? Ground me? Kill Jacob?! Oh no, that was tried once, Or worse, something so embarrassing that will scar her for the rest of her eternal life!

''Renesmee, you better be out of the shower in three minutes or I'm coming in to get you!'' Edward shouted.

Gasping softly, the young hybid washed herself off quickly turning off the water steeping out wrapping a red towel around her body. She was surprised when she opened the door she saw Edward sitting on the foot of her bed shirtless in nothing but his black and white pajamas.

''This is an awkward situation,'' Renesmee thought.

''There's nothing awkward about anything Renesmee,'' Edward replied. you brought this on yourself he lifted his finger urging her. ''Come here.'' Renesmee responses barely missing a sleep standing in front of the older Vampire.

''Now Renesmee, you understand why I am doing this?'' He asked.

''Yes, Father.'' She replied feeling her heart beating in her chest.

''Why's That?''

Closing her eyes the redhead replied, ''B- because I was sneaking in long hours of the night.''

Edward nodded his head. ''Good. Glad that we understand each other. So you understand when a rule is broken, you have to suffer the punishment.''

Renesmee slowly nodded her head. Out of nowhere Edward's hand grabbed her hip and she let out a painful gasp.

''I want to hear you answer Renesmee.''

''Y-yes, Sir. I understand.''

Edward nodded his head. ''Good. I have such of an understanding daughter. Just wish you can follow the rules. Now let's start with the punishment.'' He eyed her up and down very slowly. seeing that she was wearing nothing but a robe. A devious smirk spread across his face as a dirty idea cross his mind.

''Take off your robe.'' Edward replied flatly.

Renesmee was shocked by what she heard? Did she heard her father say what I think he said?

''C-come again?''

''You heard me,'' Edward replied. ''I am NOT going to repeat it twice.''

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Renesmee didn't waste any time removing the red silk fabric. She suddenly didn't care if she was embarrassed she didn't want to piss of her father anymore.

''Good Girl,'' Edward replies with a glint in his eye. In a swift move, Renesmee what laying flat on her stomach on her Father's lap Her perfect round bum in his full view.

''Ow! What-'' Renesmee didn't get chance to finish her sentence by the hard smack on her ass.

''Don't speak,'' Edward warned. I'm doing this because you need to be punished. So just sit there and shut your fucking mouth!''

A few moments had passed and Renesmee tried her best to hold her tongue as she went through the unimaginable pain of her Father's hand. Each time his hand hit her bum her sharp teeth pierced her bottom lip.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Suddenly, the blows stopped and Renesmee was crying softly on her father's knee... She had learned her was the LAST TIME she would EVER sneak into the house!

Then the unexpected could feel her father hands gently caress her bum. Why was he showing compassion when I'm supposed to be punished? What ever he was thinking she didn't care. All she knew that he cold hand felt good subsiding her skin. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling apparently she made it clear to Edward and he immediately paused his movements.

''You're enjoying this Renesmee?'' He asked her with a hint of huskiness in his voice.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she replied, ''Y-yes sir.'' She could hear him mumble something she couldn't make out. She hoped that he wasn't planning to do anything that would so with pain...Something unexpectdly happen. Renesmee could feel her father's cold but gentle fingers caressed her bum. Which was strange for her of this strange affection. She didn't expect what happen next when Edward's hand slid between her legs. His thumb and index finger stopping by her sensitive holes. She jumped at the contact.

''Be still, Renesmee,'' Edward demands. ''I don't want to give you another spanking.''

As soon as she heard the ''spanking'' Renesmee stop her uneasiness and let her father take over. She felt her father's fingers ease inside her opening his index and middle finger sliding inside her wet folds.

''Hm, aroused my dear, I see?'' Edwards asks her. ''Or is it soapy water?''

In his response, Renesmee let out a soft moan feeling the light jolts from Edward slowly thrusting his fingers. She was indeed embarrassed... But shocked that she was enjoying this.

''I see why Jacob's fascinated by you...'' He removed his fingers earing a sigh of...disatifaction from Renesmee. His focus was now on her rear. He spread her apart noticing that her cherry didn't look so tight. Now, Adding to more shame, Renesmee could tell that her father know that she wasn't a virgin... nor a backdoor one.

''Tsk tsk tsk,'' Edward replies shaking his head. You have been a very bad girl Renesmee...A bad girl deserves a very good reason to put Jacob in his grave..''

''N-No! Father-Please... Don't hurt-'' Renesmee's words fade when she felt Edward probed her hole his finger went straight for the digit and another jolt of pleasure went through her body. Edward sense this and repeats the same motion once more earing this time, a satisfied moan.

''You like that, Renesmee,'' Edward asks her as he added other finger this time in her aroused pussy.

In her response was a low hum. This was wrong. This was her father! And yet, she was moaning like it was her and Jacob playing doctor from the frist time she eased out of the house. She could tell that Edward was aroused as well feeling her father's erection against her lower abdomen. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers bringing her Orgasm closer and closer. Before she knew it was happening, she screamed as announced her orgasm closing her inner walls around her father's fingers letting her juices flow. Signing she closed her eyes, let her strength go to her father's knees. In a few moments, Edwards used his strength to lay the young naked girl down on the bed.

''Now, I believe you have learnt lesson Don't ever sneak out of the house again,'' He replies as he closes the door...So he could take care of his own need.

The End.


End file.
